


[vidlet] Gotta Be

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [10]
Category: The Associate (1996)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wall Street doesn't love Laurel Ayres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vidlet] Gotta Be

**Author's Note:**

> Des'ree, "You Gotta Be."
> 
> For goodbyebird.
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.

**Lyrics:**

You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser,  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger,  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together,  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day.


End file.
